


［澈云］Take a chance

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Summary: *语C口嗨产物*前任偶遇*谢谢谢谢谢谢C老师不厌其烦的跟我对戏
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 16





	［澈云］Take a chance

金希澈和朋友在酒吧喝酒，喝的兴起正摇晃着起身就被人推着起来起哄，推不过只好跟着去看。那个站在舞池里的人不是金钟云是谁？他手里还拎着个酒瓶，晃着头扭腰，像条发情的蛇，身上的丝绸衬衫被扯得大开堪堪挂在肩上，身后的男人紧贴着他，抚摸着他的后腰。金希澈眯了眯眼睛，喝光了杯子里的酒。

“那个是你前男友吧？”  
“嗯…”

很显然那边的金钟云也看到了他，但还是若无其事的移开眼神。那人更得寸进尺了些，搂过金钟云的腰用自己的裆部去蹭，手还绕到前面妄图去摸他的胸。被金钟云回过头一把甩开，金希澈笑了笑，还是那么辣。可惜那人太不知好歹，还想捏着金钟云的下巴强吻，金钟云躲不及只能偏头去躲，金希澈皱了皱眉把酒杯一放，大步上前抓着人的手腕给人拉进怀里。

金钟云挣了两下没挣开，还差点把自己摔了，金希澈赶紧把人搂紧。  
“堂堂小金总怎么？没事情做？专门跑到这里来看我笑话？还是想看我怎么钓男人？要我教你吗？”

金希澈对着这挖苦也不甚在意，只是挑了挑眉托起他的下巴吻了上去，细长的手温柔的扣住金钟云的后脑。金钟云推打着他，本想开口骂人却更方便了金希澈舌头的入侵。人群一片起哄声，金希澈挑衅的看着之前那个男人，警告着他。

唇齿间都是酒和金希澈的味道，金钟云慢慢放下反抗也闭上眼下意识的把他搂紧，像极了他们从前的无数次拥吻。

过了一会金钟云睁开眼看他，金希澈一阵心悸，下身也被这一眼看的起了些反应。金钟云的瞳孔因为醉了所以有些涣散，可那眼珠里却又分明满满倒映着自己的脸。一时间心慌意乱的去吻金钟云的侧脸。

“走吧，既然你今天钓男人，钓我总比钓那些歪瓜裂枣的好。”

金希澈不知道自己怎么会心慌的像个毛头小子一样扯着人就去后巷的小旅馆开了房，进屋了才感觉到金钟云情绪上的问题。以为自己给人扯疼了赶紧亲了亲他额头，捏了捏他的手，把人拉到自己腿上坐下。

“怎么了？出来约男人干嘛臭着一张脸？”金希澈轻轻吻他，手伸到本就没怎么穿好的衣服里，捏着他的乳粒。另一只手则托着好久没操的小屁股揉捏着。“有事情不开心？跟我说说吗，还是不想说直接做？”说完又去耐心的在人胸前和锁骨位置吸着草莓。

金钟云晚饭没吃，又喝了太多酒，这会辣的胃痛，脑子也不清醒。思维顺着酒精一起被蒸发掉了，搂着金希澈的脖子只觉得委屈的想哭。  
“你！你怎么光拽我手腕，都不牵我的手！你坏！”

金希澈被他小孩子一样的话逗笑，头抵在金钟云胸前闷闷的笑着。被笑的人有些恼怒的想推开金希澈起身，又被一把拉回来推倒在床上。金希澈解开裤子放出了自己硬的发痛的性器欺身而上。  
“一夜情你还牵什么手？”故意又扯过他的手跟他十指紧扣，“你钓男人都要他们这样？我以前怎么不知道你还有这习惯？”

金希澈咬了一下他的下巴，顺着脖子向下吻，绕过胸前的两点，一直舔到他的小腹，他敏感的颤个不停。一只手分开他的两条腿，捏着一条腿吻他的腿根，另一只手扯下他的内裤，金钟云想挡结果又被金希澈扯着手按住。把他一条腿抬起来架在肩上咬了口。

“啊一C！金希澈你属狗的！”金钟云抬起脚想踢他，反倒被金希澈抓着脚腕从小腿开始细细的吻。金钟云觉得痒，忍不住动了动身子，被金希澈狠狠拍了下屁股。于是金钟云又扑腾着闹起来。  
“你个流氓！死强奸犯！金希澈讨厌最讨厌！金希澈全世界最讨厌！啊嗯…！”  
“我要强奸你你还跟我走，欠不欠干啊？”金希澈勾起嘴角，托起金钟云的小屁股轻轻插了两根手指进去，不是很深，一点一点的搅动着。

“你讨厌死了！呜呜呜还不要我，你还不要我了…”  
“好了宝贝，我没有不要你，我要你。”金希澈极有耐心的轻轻哄着他，吻着他。  
“狗屁！你就是不要我了，我给你打电话你都不接！你…”

喝醉了的人有些精神出走也是正常的，没过一会金钟云就又安静下来，直愣愣的盯着金希澈埋在他腿间的发顶，他本想再踢他，可是全身都被金希澈压着。那人温柔的舔弄着自己的柱身，压着金钟云的脚不舒服，金钟云动了动可他还是压着。气的金钟云往前探了探拽着人的肩膀就亲，金希澈愣了一下很快就按着人凶狠的回吻，一点一点的把身子往上挪，压在金钟云身上揽着他的腰亲个不停。金钟云觉得自己又不清醒了。

亲了一会金希澈把他翻了个身，醉意总是把人变得很奇怪，金钟云看不到他的脸，急得只想哭。金希澈感觉到他的躁动，重重的打了一下他的屁股。  
“趴好！屁股撅高点！”  
被打的地方很快红了一片，金希澈轻轻摩挲着，身下的动作却不停，掰开臀瓣就对着那个小口撞了进去。金钟云痛的立刻揪紧了床单，大骂金希澈王八蛋，心里气死了这人怎么到现在也没学会体贴？

金希澈搂着人的腰不停的撞着抽插着，俯下身在人后背亲着舔着，酸痒酥麻很快让他软了腰，金钟云又哼哼唧唧的呻吟起来。  
“哼！你最坏了…啊！哈啊…你这是打击报复！你！嗯…哈啊…痒…你别亲…”  
“发骚的野猫就这个下场。”  
“你…哈啊…王八蛋…你伸只手给我牵着！手给我！！”

金希澈顺着胳膊把手伸了过去，刚一被碰到金钟云就把那只手紧紧抓在手里，像什么救命稻草。  
“怎么着了，缺爱了这是？”  
金希澈打趣到，又去咬他的后颈，牵着他的手扣在他的后腰，然后直起身来操干他，掐着腰猛撞，金钟云气的大骂。  
“所以要出来找男人？嗯？要不是被我碰见，随便找个谁就能干你是吧？”

金钟云听了这话以后反而闭紧了嘴巴什么都不说，可眼泪却怎么都止不住，今晚怎么没想到会撞见他，真是想忘的忘不掉，不想见的又一转身就遇到。咬咬牙还是又大声嚷嚷起来。  
“对！我今晚就是就是出来找男人的！不是你也会是别人，别以为你有什么特别的！你才没有什么特别的…”

“是吗？”  
金希澈闻言挑了挑眉，整个身子压在他背上，看他撑不太住了便捞着他的腰身，把他的手包在手里握成拳，调整好姿势，另一只手也摸过去跟他十指相扣，猛烈地撞击起来，操进更深处反复碾着金钟云的敏感点，强烈的快感让金钟云的呻吟都变了调，不住的绞紧后穴。  
“真的吗钟云？”金希澈含住金钟云的耳垂，从耳边顺着吻下去，嗓音带上点低哑。“我一点都不重要？一点都不特别？你一点都没有想我吗？”  
金钟云整张脸埋在枕头里，眼泪渍的他眼睛发痛，耳边是金希澈熟悉的低喘，听得他直发晕。  
“你不特别…也不重要了…我没有想你，也没有失眠，一个人也睡的很好，没有再发烧感…”

“可是我不好…钟云。”金钟云被他堵住话头，身子也被翻了过来，金希澈的眼泪滴在他脸上，滚烫的，和着他自己的满脸泪痕一起在脸上斑驳着。  
“我过的不好，我一想到你对着别人笑和别人一起吃饭被别人压在身下承欢，我就觉得心痛的要死了。”金希澈颤抖着去吻他的唇，“是我错了，我想你，我爱你，钟云，我离不开你。”

金钟云鲜少见到他这样狼狈的样子，抚着他的眉骨拨开他額前的头发，比上一次见到的时候长了一点。似乎是感觉到金钟云的回应，金希澈揽着他的腰又紧了紧，更强势的吻了起来，还故意咬破了他的嘴唇，弄得两个人嘴巴里都是一股血腥味。

“你是我的，钟云，你是我的。”金希澈一边吻着他一边把上衣脱了，手撑在他两侧继续操干他。金钟云咬的短短的手指挠着他的背，也像是小猫挠在他的心上。房间里被囊袋拍打在臀肉上的色情声音充满，还有咕叽咕叽的水声。金钟云有点害羞的红了脸，床单湿了一片，都是他的水。

这次是金希澈舍不得了，依依不舍的厮磨着他的下唇，吮着金钟云伸出来的小舌。  
“好色，钟云，好欠干。”  
“哈啊…唔…顶那里…快…一点…希澈…啊嗯…”金钟云紧紧抓着他的手臂，大腿已经被分的不能再开，“…啊…哥哥老公…就是那里…哈啊…”金钟云被快感刺激的荤话脱口而出，金希澈听他这话暗骂一声，随即单手把他搂在怀里，空出手捞起他一条腿埋头猛干起来，疯了一样在他身上留下一个又一个红痕。

金钟云突然挺直腰，仰起头，温热的液体喷撒在两人的躯体间，有些还溅到自己的乳头上，金希澈着迷的去舔。金钟云无力的把手搭在金希澈肩上，眼睛红红的盯着天花板，显然是没从高潮中缓过来。金希澈忍着射精的冲动，继续在他体内抽插着，不再体贴他，而是开始随着自己的心意去弄他。

“钟云，再给我一个机会，再给我们一点机会吧，好吗宝贝？嗯？”  
一边说着一边射在金钟云身体里，又眷恋的留了一会才退出来。  
“哈…是你先不要我的…金希澈…你先不要我的…你他妈个禽兽！你！嗯…”他的眼泪又从通红的眼眶里滚出来，滑进已经湿掉的枕头里。

金希澈俯下身去吻他的眼泪，也随着他慢慢躺下，两个人久违的并排躺在廉价而狭小的旅馆房间里，紧紧纠缠着。  
“希峰…我一点都不好…有一天早上起来我咳了好多血，我好害怕我怕我再也见不到你了。可是你不在我身边…你都不在，我不敢联系你，怕你不要理我…”  
金希澈张了张嘴也不知道能说什么，只是把人紧紧搂在怀里，一遍一遍地说对不起。他试图擦干金钟云的眼泪，可是他一直在哭，眼泪流个不停。金希澈好像到现在才明白自己有多爱他，可是想想之前偶然撞见的那个送他回家的男人，两个人都笑的那么开心，和自己在一起的时候他却总是伤心。金希澈的手不由得松了松，轻轻拍着他的背，又亲了亲他的额头。

“我那么坏，你还爱我？pabo啊…钟云...你不想的话，以后不要再联系我了，不要再理我了...真的对不起...你和他在一起要开心知道吗？”  
金钟云本就哭的连话都说不清，怎么也没想到今晚会遇到他，又糊里糊涂的和他滚上了床。本以为听他的意思是还想和好，结果说了一堆什么鬼话，气的自己一直打他。  
“你混蛋！你今晚先来招惹我，跟我上了床又要我不要联系你不要找你，王八蛋！我没有跟别人在一起，我不开心，我过的一点也不好，我好想你，希峰…“

金希澈听了这话有些欣喜若狂，又哭又笑的捉住他的手去吻，重新把人拉进怀里去捏他的小屁股。“真的没和别人在一起？乖宝，我也好想你，我错了好不好，我们和好，不吵架了好吗宝贝。”

“你才不想我！就知道说这些来哄我，你最坏了！可是我不想再每天等你回家等到天亮，手机也打不通…”金希澈没等他说完就吻住了他那喋喋不休的小嘴，含住他的唇瓣轻轻的细细的吮，一直到金钟云也小心翼翼的闭着眼回应。  
“怎么又哭了？傻瓜…以后都不会了，老公好好陪你好不好？再也不叫你等我了，好吗？”

金钟云看着他的眼睛，还是缓缓点了点头，凑到他眼前却又顿住，等着金希澈自己吻上来。金希澈看出他的犹豫，勾起嘴角轻吻了一下他的鼻头。

「亲爱的我愿为此涉险，只因我不想浪费这个瞬间。」

Fin.


End file.
